miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:PinkieStyle/KF13
Rozdział 13. Monsiella złapała Adriena za rękę. Wzięła głęboki oddech, a wokół nich zaczęła wirować zielona mgła. Początkowo blondyn widział tylko kolorowy dym, niosący ze sobą zapach igliwia, jednak po chwili zjawisko zaczęło zanikać, ukazując jego oczom jakąś ulicę. Było ciemno. Światła latarni ulicznych słabo oświetlały drzewa oraz samochody ustawione na domowych podjazdach. Wąskie chodniki, aktualnie puste, rozciągały się prosto, co jakiś czas rozwidlając, aby dać dostęp do rezydencji znajdujących się za zakrętem. Sam wygląd tutejszych domów był naprawdę przyjazny i rodzinny. Większość była jednopiętrowa, ale zdarzały się i takie, które odbiegały od schematu, wystając dachami wyżej. Wszystkie miały jasne kolory, podobny kształt, wiele okien oraz podjazd garażowy. Sporej wielkości, zadbane trawniki zachęcały do urządzenia sobie na nich pikniku. Okolica wyglądała naprawdę urokliwie, lecz zielonooki nie znał tego miejsca. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest. Czyżby zapomniał? Niemożliwe, miał dobrą pamięć. - Vermillion. - powiedziała Monsiella, jakby czytając mu w myślach i puściła jego rękę. Policzyła domki tęsknym wzrokiem. - Nigdy tutaj nie byłem. Skąd to miejsce znalazło się w mojej głowie? - zapytał z wyraźnym zdziwieniem w głosie. - To nie jest już Twoje wspomnienie. Wysyłam Ci je ja, prosto z mojego umysłu. Chłopak zamrugał. Jakim cudem? Czy jej moce obejmują wczepianie komuś własnych myśli? Może po prostu nie była w stanie przenieść ich obojga do swojego umysłu? Tak samo jak właściciele miraculum nie mogli użyć swojej supermocy na sobie. To byłoby logiczne. - To... w takim razie co to za część Twoich wspomnień? - zerknął na jedno z nielicznych okien, w którym paliło się światło. - Moje piętnaste urodziny. A raczej godzina przed ich rozpoczęciem. - skierowała twarz na ten sam dom co Adrien. Wskazała dłonią w tamtą stronę, dając do zrozumienia, że to jest ich aktualny cel. Zielonooki ruszył luźnym krokiem w tamtą stronę i dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak z jego ciałem (dojrzewasz XD). Każdy jego ruch był jakby rozmazany. Kiedy wystawiał nogę do przodu zostawiał za sobą słabą poświatę w kolorze jego dżinsów. To samo z resztą jego kończyn. Najwyraźniej był to jeden z efektów ubocznych podróży po wspomnieniach. Aczkolwiek wyglądał fajnie. Kiedy znaleźli się nieco bliżej budynku, Adrien mógł mu się dokładniej przyjrzeć. Panele zewnętrzne miały kolor ciemnego mchu. Kolumny podtrzymujące dach przy wejściu były wykonane z drewna dębowego, tak samo jak drzwi oraz ramy okienne. Z sufitu nad schodami wisiała tabliczka z napisem "South Norbeck Street". Całość prezentowała się bardzo rodzinnie i przyjaźnie. Poczuł jak Monsiella ponownie łapie go za rękę, ciągnąc go za sobą. Ani się obejrzał, przeniknęli przez drzwi, wchodząc do środka domu. Wnętrze budynku było urządzone w stylu typowo wiejskim. Malutki przedpokój zdobiły zdjęcia różnych krajobrazów. Między nimi przybito wieszaczki, na których wisiały kurtki oraz bluzy. Pod spodem ustawione zostały buty, obok których rozciągał się krótkowłosy, karmelowy dywan. Ciągnął się on aż do kuchni, obejmując tym samym fragment jadalni. Chłopak przeszedł pod łukiem wyjściowym, aby obejrzeć pozostałe pomieszczenia. Pokój jadalny był tuż obok kuchni. Oddzielał je tylko brunatny blat. Pośrodku leżał spory, miękki, biały dywan, na którym stał ośmioosobowy stół. Ustawiony na nim bukiet wielokolorowych kwiatów idealnie pasował do porozwieszanych na ścianie obrazów. Najwidoczniej rodzina uwielbiała ozdoby. Adrien przeniósł wzrok na kuchnię. Blaty miały kolor kawy z mlekiem, tak samo jak szafki. Wydrążone w nich wzory przedstawiały przeróżne zwierzęta i rośliny. Można tam było zobaczyć scenerię leśną, czyli drzewa iglaste oraz poukrywane wśród nich jelenie, łąkę pełną zajęcy, a nawet jezioro z karpiami. Z sufitu zwisała szafka na garnki, w których odbijało się światło maleńkich lampek wbudowanych w losowe miejsca sklepienia. Lodówka, kuchenka i inne metalowe przedmioty obudowane były panelami wyglądającymi jak brzoza, z czego to pierwsze urządzenie oklejone zostało magnesami oraz zdjęciami. Obok blatów stały trzy krzesła, z czego jedno zajmowała jakaś dziewczyna. Siedziała tyłem do drzwi wejściowych, więc dopiero kiedy Adrien wraz ze swoją starszą towarzyszką zbliżyli się do lodówki, blondyn zdał sobie sprawę z tego, iż jest to nastoletnia Monsiella. Miała na sobie białą koszulę, którą wpuściła w miętową spódnicę. Platynowe włosy związała w wysokiego kucyka, tak aby nie opadały jej na twarz. W rękach trzymała czerwony kubek wypełniony gorącą czekoladą z różowymi piankami unoszącymi się na jej powierzchni. Co jakiś czas zerkała na wiszący obok górnych szafek zegarek, a następnie na stojący po lewej stronie drugi, niebieski kubek z tą samą zawartością co jej. W jej oczach było widać zaniecierpliwienie, ale też iskrę nadzieji. - Tutaj mieszkałaś? - zapytał chłopak tej aktualnej Monsielli. - Tak. Spędziłam tu cudowne chwile. Zresztą nie tylko ja. - uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i spojrzała na drzwi. Nie minęło kilka sekund, kiedy zamek w drzwiach przekręcił się, powodując tym samym szybki odwrót siedzącej przy stole dziewczyny. Następnie do mieszkania wszedł... Solvier. Jednak nie taki, jakiego Adrien widział w hotelu. Jego młodsza wersja była o wiele bardziej przyjazna. Ten wyraz twarzy... nie był w najmniejszym stopniu psychopatyczny. Kiedy spojrzał na swoją siostrę, uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, a jego radosnych oczach można było dostrzec lekką prowokację. Przeczesał palcami swoje rozmierzwione włosy i zrzucił z ramienia szarą torbę, prawdopodobnie wypełnioną książkami. Potem odstawił na bok kij do lascrosse oraz sportowy plecak. Zciągnął z siebie czarną skórzaną kurtkę, zsuwając przy okazji ze stóp bordowe trampki. Następne zgarnął cały swój dobytek i doszedłwszy do blatu kuchennego, położył go na ziemi. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, opierając dłonie na bokach, a jego siostra zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Miał na sobie podarte czarne dżinsy, szary podkoszulek z logiem zespołu Nirvana oraz szkarłatną koszulę w kratę z rękawami podwiniętymi do łokci. Na jego prawym nadgarstku zawiązane było kilka bransoletek różnych rockowych zespołów, natomiast lewy pokryty był lekko zmytym czarnym tuszem od długopisu. Wyglądało na to, że niebieskooki ignorował fakt istnienia czegoś takiego jak notatnik. Po zsumowaniu wszystkich cech jego wyglądu, Adrien stwierdził, że w swych młodzieńczych latach Solvier był kimś w rodzaju typowego złego chłopca, za którym szaleją dziewczyny. Zresztą trudno się było dziwić. Chłopak był naprawdę przystojny. - Przedłużył Ci się trening? - zapytała spokojnie Monsiella i przysunęła niebieski kubek w jego stronę. Solvier usiadł na krześle po lewej, chwytając naczynie w dłonie. - Nie, skończyłem o osiemnastej. Wracając do domu wpadłem do klinki i trochę tam posiedziałem. - chłopak wziął łyk gorącego napoju. - Mówiąc "trochę" masz na myśli pięć godzin. - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. - Odjąć czas drogi to cztery i pół. - puścił do siostry oczko, a ona zaśmiała się. - Opowiesz mi jak było? W oku blondyna pojawił się błysk. - Był początek wiosny. Dla Solviera, jakże przystojnego młodzieńca, zapowiadał się normalny dzień. Ale nikt, nawet ten urodziwy blondyn, nie przypuszczał, iż bieg wydarzeń może się zmienić aż tak gwałtownie. Jego szósty zmysł podpowiedział mu, że ludzie potrzebują go w kilince weterynaryjnej. Bez wahania udał się tam i zastał niewiastę, a raczej jej gryzonia, w opresji. Królik o imieniu Cruz miał złamaną prawą kończynę skaczącą, powszechnie znaną jako noga. Na szczęście urokliwy niebieskooki wiedział co zrobić. Dzięki swoim niesamowitym zdolnościom oraz pomocy właściciela kliniki, doktora Serveca, po wielu godzinach trudnego zabiegu, udało mu się uratować zwierzę od zakażenia dolnej kończyny, tym samym zdobywając względy jego właścicielki, a ściślej mówiąc, ślicznej córki naszych sąsiadów, panny Olivii Mayer. - chłopak zrobił dumną minę i zerknął na roześmianą siostrę. - A potem żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Oczywiście razem z królikiem. - dodała, wywołując tym samym podwójny wybuch śmiechu. Kiedy Solvierowi udało się opanować, wziął głęboki oddech oraz łyk czekolady i spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na Monsiellę. - A Ty? Co robiła pani trzynaście minut starsza? Czy jej nieśmiałość znów wzięła nad nią górę? - nastolatek pstryknął bliźniaczkę w nos. - Po szkole pomagałam mamie w ogrodzie. Przy kwiatkach nie trzeba być jakoś szczególnie pewnym siebie. O, właśnie, mama wzięła nocną zmianę. Będzie rano. - odpowiedziała, rozmasowując czubek nosa. - Po co? W sensie, okej, jest pielęgniarką, ludzie jej potrzebują i w ogóle, ale mamy wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy w spadku po dziadkach. Przy okazji ja też coś tam uzbieram pomagając w klinice. A ostatnio... sama chyba zauważyłaś, że coś się dzieje. Ostatnio mama jest... jakby wyczerpana. Nie mów że nie zauważyłaś. Z nią jest serio coś nie w porządku. Monsiella zmarszczyła brwi. Widać było, że nad czymś myśli. Postukała paznokciami o blat i skierowała niepewny wzrok na brata. Ten uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Pogadamy z nią o tym jutro rano. W dniu moich urodzin. No i Twoich. Ale te drugie są mniej istotne. - zaśmiał się, kiedy siostra dała mu kuksańca w bok. - Jeszcze trzy minuty i możemy świętować. - zerknęła na zegarek. - To idealny czas na dokończenie czekolady. Oboje podsunęli kubki do ust i powoli, tak aby zakończyć dokładnie o północy, zaczęli siorbać czekoladę. Minęła minuta, dwie... Adrien odruchowo spojrzał na wskazówki zegara. Sam w myślach zaczął odliczać sekundy, ponieważ był ciekawy dalszego rozwoju sytuacji. Monsiella nie mogła ich tu przysłać bez powodu. A może chciała pokazać mu dawne zachowanie jej brata? Trzeba przyznać, że jego charakter i zachowanie zmieniły się nie do poznania. Gdzie się podziała ta troskliwość, poczucie humoru oraz urok osobisty? Skąd ta zmiana? Miał nadzieję, że się dowie. Zerknął na swoją towarzyszkę. Jej twarz wygięta była w wyrazie szczęścia wymieszanego z bólem. Uśmiechała się słabo, a w oczach miała łzy. Adrien odruchowo otarł jedną z nich, spływającą po policzku. Monsiella popatrzyła na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem, lecz po chwili potrząsnęła głową, wytarła wnętrzem dłoni słone krople i znowu skierowała wzrok na rodzinną scenę, zmuszając blondyna do zrobienia tego samego. Zegarek wytykał ostatnie sekundy bieżącego dnia. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... - Wszystkiego najlepszego Solvier... - młoda Monsiella odstawiła pusty kubek i wyciągnęła zza pleców ładnie zapakowaną paczuszkę. Jej brat uśmiechnął się, a następnie uniósł do góry palec wskazujący, dając do zrozumienia, że dziewczyna musi chwilę poczekać. Pochylił się w kierunku swojej szkolnej torby i odsunąwszy ją, wyciągnął z niej drewnianą skrzyneczkę o wymiarach 20x20. - Wszystkiego najlepszego Pani Prymulko! - powiedział marszcząc przekornie nos. Nastąpiła szybka wymiana pakunków, a następnie równie szybkie ich rozpakowanie. Momentalnie na twarzach obojga pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, podczas którego oboje wyglądali praktycznie tak samo. Solvier wyciągnął z pudełka płytę oraz dwie drewniane pałeczki. - Metallica? - popatrzył na siostrę podejrzliwe. - Skąd? - Mam swoje źródła. - odpowiedziała, zaglądając do pudełka. - A pałeczki? Mogą być? Niekoniecznie się na tym... - Są idealne. - chłopak obrócił je w palcach i zabębnił lekko o blat. Monsiella wyglądała na usatysfakcjonowaną tą wypowiedzią, więc wróciła do oglądania swojego prezentu. Kiedy zobaczyła zawartość pudełka, jej uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy. Delikatnie wyjęła z pudełka srebrny wisiorek z zawieszką w kształcie róży. Drugą ręką wyciągnęła plik jakichś kartek. Okazały się one być zdjęciami. Ich zdjęciami. Adrien na kilku dostrzegł siebie. Małego siebie. Monsiella wyglądała na zachwyconą prezentem. Przytuliła brata czule i podziękowała cicho. Zapięła łańcuszek na szyji, a następnie ziewnęła lekko. - Chyba pora spać, co Monsi? - chłopak zgarnął prezenty. Dziewczyna przytaknęła, wzięła kubki i wstawiwszy je do zmywarki, ruszyła z bratem schodami na górę. Następnie sceneria się zmieniła. Wokół Adriena ponownie zawirowała zielona mgła. Popatrzył pytająco na Monsiellę, jednak ona milcząc patrzyła się przed siebie. Teraz byli w jakimś urzędzie. Był to spory pokój. Na białych ścianach wisiały ogromne portrety różnych prezydentów Stanów Zjednoczonych. Pod tylną ścianą, tuż pod portretem Abrahama Lincolna, stało spore dębowe biurko. Za nim siedziała jakaś kobieta w średnim wieku. Czarne włosy miała spięte w ciasnego koka, a żółta apażka na jej szyji idealnie pasowała do żakietu oraz spódnicy o barwie ciemnego błękitu. Przed nią, na krzesłach ustawionych naprzeciw biurka, siedziało znane mu już rodzeństwo. Tyle że teraz wyglądało na o wiele mniej szczęśliwe. O ile w ogóle można było tu dostrzec jakikolwiek przejaw radości. Nastoletnia Monsiella była skulona. Głowę miała opuszczoną, a włosy zasłaniały jej twarz. Ubrana była praktycznie na czarno. Sweter zasłaniał jej ręce aż do palców, a dżinsy były pogięte na udach od zaciskania na nich rąk. Siedzący obok Solvier ręce miał zaciśnięte w pięści i wyglądał, jakby chciał płakać, przy okazji rzucając się na kobietę siedzącą po drugiej stronie biurka. Granatowa koszula, jak zwykle podwinięta do ramion, pasowała do kolejnej pary podartych spodni. Urzędniczka popatrzyła na rodzeństwo przez chwilę i odchrząknęła szlachetnie. - Jak już mówiłam, po incydencie zaginięcia waszej opiekunki, Lavender Colerr, kiedy to nie wróciła do domu po swojej nocnej zmianie w szpitalu, musimy was oddać w ręce jakiegoś innego opiekuna. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że oboje jesteście adoptowani powinniście zostać oddani do domu opieki społecznej, aczkolwiek sąd zgodził się na ugodę, ponieważ w tym samym mieście mieszka jeden z członków waszej rodziny. Postanowione zostało, że waszym tymczasowym prawnym opiekunem zostanie brat zaginionej, pan Doyl Colerr. Adrien miał wrażenie, że za chwilę zemdleje. Doyl Colerr. Brat zaginionej. Lavender. To on. Twórca dziennika. I właścicielka miraculum pawia. Miał tyle pytań. Już miał otworzyć usta, aby zapytać Monsiellę o to, czy nie ma żadnych informacji, ale przerwała mu zielona mgła. Obraz znów się zmienił. Adrien ujrzał Solviera wraz z siostrą. Ewidentnie się kłócili. Chłopak krzyczał i rzucał różnymi rzeczami o ścianę. Z oczu dziewczyny lały się łzy, kiedy próbowała powstrzymać brata od demolowania domostwa. - To wszystko wina tych miraculów! - nastolatek rozbił o ścianę kubek. - Gdyby nie one to mama by nie zginęła! - Solvier, nie! - dziewczyna próbowała go złapać za rękę, co chwilowo było niemożliwe, przez żywiołową gestykulację chłopaka. - Dlaczego nam nie powiedzieli wcześniej?! Moglibyśmy coś zrobić! - chłopak ignorował płaczącą siostrę. Monsielli udało złapać się Solviera za rękę, a wtedy... dłoń jej brata uniosła się w górę, celując prosto w jej mokrą od łez twarz. Przed oczami Adriena ponownie zawirowała zielona mgła. Nie musiał widzieć zakończenia tej sceny. Uderzył ją. W przypływie emocji. Nie wiedział teraz, czy ma być zły na Solviera, czy raczej mu współczuć. Poczuł jak jego żołądek przekręca się gwałtownie. Rozejrzał się. Nigdzie nie widział Monsielli. Teraz sam wirował w zielonym gazie. Nagle usłyszał cichy głos swojej dawnej towarzyszki. - Otwórz oczy. To dzięki nim Cię poznałam Mały Kotku, teraz musi je zobaczyć Twoja ukochana. No już. Chłopak niekoniecznie wiedział co to oznacza, bo przecież jego powieki były rozwarte na oścież. Wysilił się. "Otwórz oczy". Skupił całą swoją uwagę na powiekach. "Otwórz oczy". Głos Monsielli wydawał się coraz bardziej odległy. "Otwórz oczy". Teraz należał do kogoś innego. Kogoś kogo kochał. "Otwórz oczy". Otworzył. Obudził się w ramionach Biedronki. Jej twarz była cała mokra od łez. Popatrzyła na niego przerażona. Podbródek jej drgał, co chwilę otwierała usta jakby chciała coś powiedzieć. Jednak nie zdążyła. Adrien chwycił ją w ramiona i złożył na jej ustach czuły pocałunek. Dziewczyna przestała się trząść. Przytuliła się do chłopaka mocno, jakby chciała się upewnić, czy to na pewno on. Kiedy się od siebie oderwali ujęła jego twarz w dłonie i wzięła głęboki oddech. - Myślałam, że nie żyjesz! Nie ruszałeś się przez bite piętnaście minut! Co się stało? - zapytała rozdygotanym głosem. - Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia. Wiem, jak pokonać Solviera. Opowiem Ci po drodze. - Czarny Kot wstał i pociągnął zdezorientowaną Marinette za sobą.